User talk:Ininefingersi/Archive 2
dude! I have a screenie somewhere of you earning me 2 glad points with your derv healer. I didn't even know you were on PvX. HI! ~ Big sysop 17:21, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know how 'on PvX' I am. All my builds get tanked off here, so I don't do much except bullshit with these low-lifes when I should be working. Its actually pretty good therapy. When life starts dragging on, a little online banter with some of these jokers reminds you that shit could be a lot worse. ;) --Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:48, 17 March 2009 (UTC) im a lowlife Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Shut up rawr dum nobr. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 16:23, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Easy Glad Points My new tactic for farming Glads in Arenas .... The resign spike .... Time to Retire the D/Me Well, I made my Glad 7 last night. I think its time to retire the derv healer and start working on something I'm a little less tired of.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :I challenge you to make a Death Knight that works.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 13:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I don't have any idea what a death knight would be.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :grats Amorality 17:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::A Necromancer/Warrior, usually with swordsmanship.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 18:19, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::I think he means a N/W meleemancer -_- Misery Says Moo 18:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::death knight was a W/N with flesh golem that was submitted a while ago --'Oj'▲' ' 21:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) A Six-Pack of Bullshit How is it that a Bullshit PvE flunkie game like WoW gets a signature 'Game Fuel' Mountain Dew? I would be more inclined to give WoW a signature Tampax. Anyone on here work for Anheuser-Busch? Someone needs to make a Guild Wars signature beer spiked with a shit load of caffeine. Call it PvPilsner or some shit.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :appealing to wow is a smarter marketing decision, this is all that matters. --Mafaraxas 15:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Whatsup nine fingers. Ive met you in ra quite a few times. 20:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I hope I didn't humiliate myself too bad. ;)--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 22:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::More likely it'd be the other way around. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) sucksucksucksuck be my friend now? --Mafaraxas 18:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, now that was random....--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) AKKKKK, BANNED Ol' Nine took a 3-day ban for having a character with the word condom in the name. I guess a person needs to be careful who he rolls in RA. The word condom may turn pornographic all the sudden.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:52, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm waiting for Danny Clubs Seals to get banned. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 18:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Dervish Healer Buff The Ninefingers Dervish healer took a pretty serious buff yesterday. Armor of Sanctity now causes weakness to all adjacent foes. Perma-weakness spam. It is now almost invincible to melee and you can give weakness to non-attack skill using characters like Eles and reduce their damage to you. Also, there is no more need to use Shield of Force to pass weakness. You can swap it out for Fleeting Stability. IMO, Armor of Sanctity is way overpowered now, and I can't imagine this buff will last long. It puts your survivability thru the roof at no energy cost with the Mysticism bonus and with a 5CD on AOE weakness, its hard as hell to keep cleaned up. I ran it last night and it was 10 run after 10 run after I stopped dicking around with testing mods.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :armor of sanctity makes melee pointless. vow of piety a good idea or pious concentration still pro?--Relyk 15:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've never used Vow of Piety. Pious Concentration is like my American Express card. Never leave home without it.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Pious Concentration is a great skill, but since almost all your spells are under a second cast, +24 armor from something like Vow of Piety or Conviction wouldn't be terrible. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea then Sig of Pious Light gets interrupted and your left shitting bricks --Frosty Mc Admin 18:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::ECHO IMBUUUUEEEEEEE. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 18:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dshot sig and yur dead, Armor of Sanctity buff is more than enough defense --Frosty Mc Admin 18:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::But 102 AL healer is so sensual. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 18:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm kind of neurotic about not getting interrupted and I would feel completely nekkid without PC. Besides, its just friggin sexy to roll SoPL while the rupts just bounce off. Anyway, the AoS uber-buff turns the D/Me into a pretty serious tanker the way it is.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 23:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::What's funny is that people actually try to train ppl when AoS strikes. Target swap, damnit, atleast you deal some damage and not a bunch of 0's. --'-Chaos-' 11:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::rangers cant dshot shit in ra--Relyk 11:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::SoPL isn't shit, though, obviously. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::it's an expression, jackass. — μαφλεσ 14:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::SoPL isnt shit as far as interrupting or healing? It is easy to interrupt without PC. As far as healing..... 108 every second for free can be very effective.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 23:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::and to counter diversion :D--Relyk 00:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::... 'rangers cant dshot shit in ra' 'rangers cant dshot anything in ra'. l2slang. — μαφλεσ 01:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::No way. I really did not know. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) hey Wasn't there a pro named funk in mPPq? I trolled him hard in RA, then in TA. I'm ignored now cause I lost, sucked his dick, and smashed my keyboard after like the loser I am. :( ~ Big sysop 00:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know. I'll check the guild roster this evening. I know there is a Fray. What do you mean by 'shitter'? Was he no good, or just acted like an ass?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Can mean both--Relyk 07:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Saw you again in RA and forgot to ask. He was an ass. Raged about me dazing his monk in RA on a consistent basis. Then ragespammed me for like 15 minutes. It was awesome. Oh yeah, had me on ignore too. ~ Big sysop 07:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) You never beat me, and if you did, I 1v1 for 100k. Ask Tristan, he owes me 100k after losing, kicking me from hall, and putting me on ignore. mPPq guild suck now that RA sync is dead. Anytime, any place. 1v1 for 100k, mirror builds or make your own. You noobs suck my balls. I been the best pvp since prophecies, u bitches still suck at a dead game.. waste my time talkin shit on wiki, u fags know where to find me. Pussy ass bitches. Hi Thanks for the free glad points a couple days ago :D and also sorry about the condom ban, saw you talking about in ad1 RA awhile ago also x[ BLUE LAZERSEat It 06:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Glad farming RA is kind of my thing. Maybe we'll draw in again soon. Yeah, thats the second time I've been banned for character names. The first ban was for a ranger named Sofa King Dizzy.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:56, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::... .... ..... Wtf is worth banning in that? --'-Chaos-' 17:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::I hope you're kidding. Say it out loud. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Right. That's the reason why English is so lovely and so stupid. --'-Chaos-' 18:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, I'm considering a harassment suit. I think the real reason for the condom ban is racial and sexual harassment. The word condom isn't offensive enough for a ban so I think the real reason had to be because I'm a white man in a dress. Also, Sofa King is a clothing line and a chain of sports bars.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::That'd be lulz. What was Condom's name? --'-Chaos-' 19:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: If you've got a good lawyer, go for it. It'd be hilarious if you won. As for "Sofa King", I'd imagine the same person who reported you probably wouldn't be patronizing those establishments. It's been long known that GW Support is pretty.. well.. bad? I think bad is just about the only word that fits there. I mean, they try, but they're so inconsistent and negligent that it hardly matters. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Applies to most/many gaming communities, I'd say. --'-Chaos-' 19:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The condom name was Perforated Condom--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Reminds me of Weeds. Should finish watching that show, great humor. Also, retarded ban reason :< that name is a lovely joke, literally. --'-Chaos-' 19:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, I kind of liked the name. After the ban was over, I was going to rename the toon "I Durexplosion I", as in Durex condoms, but my wife had a fit because she plays the same account and didn't want me pushing my/our luck. I wound up renaming it "Amaurotic Idiocy" hoping someone there would realize its a veiled slam. Anet is pretty asinine with their banning policies. I have a GW friend who took a ban for the name "Hexual Abuse" on his necro. They forget a lot of times that Guild Wars players are their customers who put food on their table. It isn't a very good business practice to go around being a prick to your customers.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Any idea who I Eightfingers I or I Tenfingers I are? They you or you having copycat D/Me healers? o.o Fcking annoying, beat one of them after about 6 minutes and the other stopped us on win 7 >.<' BLUE LAZERSEat It 04:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Negro is an offensive word, which i was surprised to find out.--Relyk 05:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I've seen quite many of those Hexual's around ;o --'-Chaos-' 06:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::What I've learned: Nigger is offensive and bannable. Calling people faggots, cunts, and otherwise telling them "fuck you die in a fire you faggoty cunt" is bannable. Posting swastikas in TA is bannable. Being on the name King Dethlok and being reported, is definitely bannable. ~ Big sysop 07:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Anet doesn't like metalocalypse?--Relyk 08:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) There is an I Eightfingers I, I Tenfingers I, I Nine Fingers I, I Ninetoes I, and a few more I can't remember. None of them are me. Whenever I'm on at the same tame as one of them, my chat window explodes with people saying "Have you seen so and so?". I bought a pre-order with Beta access for AION and someone has already stolen my name on there and it doesn't release for a month. I actually lost a match to my own build awhile back. That was pretty tough to swallow.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :=/ --'-Chaos-' 14:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::what, there exists someone better than you? this is not unexpected. — μαφλεσ 15:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::maffles le troll. ninefingers is an aerospace engineer for what I've narrowed down to one of two businesses! (I'm pretty sure I know which one it is. Business jets =/= passenger jets, but that's not to say there aren't divisions in each.) he is very intelligent person, so at least that's a nice change from most of pvx. ···User_talk:Daññy 15:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::What is this intelligence which you speak of? --'-Chaos-' 15:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I've contracted for Boeing (Now Spirit Aerosystems) and Learjet. I'm at Hawker/Beechcraft now. Don't be assuming any extreme level of intelligence is required to design or build airplanes. I know what kind of people do it.....I don't fly unless I absolutely have to.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha. 15:24, 26 August 2009 :::::::Its not really a matter of someone being better. Everyone who RA's regularly has been beaten by me and most everyone has beaten me at one point or another. Actually, all around, I'm probably one if the worst G7 level players in the game. I have just played one decent build ad nauseam. Two things I try my ass of to never let happen is to be beaten by my own build and to let someone solo me. Everything else is just 'shit happens'--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::i meant it in a completely non-offensive way ;o. for any person, there exists someone better than them. this is what happens when i take real analysis. — μαφλεσ 15:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::HAHA, unless you're leaving peter tracks on my wife or something, you'll have a hard time offending me--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::THAT DEPENDS ON YOUR DEFINITION OF "BETTER," MY DEAR WATSON. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) So you were behind the pitot tube crashes, huh? ···User_talk:Daññy 19:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :No, but I did work on the Lear 35 that cabin depressed and killed Payne Stewart. What I do now is Liaison Engineering. If they fuck something up like put the wings on upside down or bolt the empennage to the cockpit, I tell them how to fix it.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I hope the "upside down" wing thing was just a joke. I'm not sure how the fuck you manage to put a 50 foot wing on upside down, unless you've never seen a plane before in your life. =/ ···User_talk:Daññy 20:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::I was just kidding with that. You can't put wings on upside down. A plane only has 1 wing, which is rolled under the fuse and bolted in place with high shear shoulder bolts. If the wings were separate, they wouldn't have near the shear strength at the attach points. I suppose, in theory, you could bolt them on backwards but not upside down. Besides, if they were on upside down, all the fuel would run out ;).--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::If you bolt your motherboard on upside down, nothing happens! :> ···User_talk:Daññy 22:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::How would you end up putting it on backwards?--Relyk 22:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::They don't put them on backwards, just like they dont bolt an empennage to the cockpit. I was being sarcastic.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 23:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::what mean empennage — μαφλεσ 01:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::When ya dont know something google search is ftw... BLUE LAZERSEat It 03:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::what mean google — μαφλεσ 04:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Google it and find it out. --JaiGoesMonksassin 04:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Its the ass end--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) You knowm I was being sarcastic with the wings deal, but it does get every bit as stupid as that in reality. I once stopped them from doing about 1/2 a million dollars worth of warranty repair work on the environmental control system in a Learjet. They couldn't keep it from blowing hot air into the cabin. They were going to replace the whole system and I noticed the co-pilot had his jacket draped over the back of his crew seat, blocking off the cabin air sensor inlet. Remove the jacket, problem solved.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:24, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :No plane is idiot-proof imo--Relyk 17:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::If planes were idiot proof George Bush wouldn't have been able to get into Air Force One.-- $ɧor₮ talk 17:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::Nothing is completely foolproof to a sufficiently talented fool. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::They once sold a plane to some sheik in U.A.E. They had the standard cabin placards translated to arabic. It got delivered with the placard for "Ethernet port and mouse storage" actually translating as "Place for your small furry rodent".--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: Translated French Parking Sign for a Disabled Parking Space: Park here and I wil disable you.-- $ɧor₮ talk 17:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) OMG, I'M DAMAGED WAY too much sake last night. I think a little Japanese midget took a hammer to my head.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:57, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Important question: What kind of sake? 14:49, 28 August 2009 ::Momokowa Pearl ... I only drink Nigori type sake. I don't like the other stuff.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::I only like Nigori and Koshu types of sake. Pretty much any sake that's clear I stay away from. The last clear sake I had was "aged" (and it was a type that's not supposed to be). It tasted like rotten flowers....which is just weird and nasty. There's some new brand I tried last week that's unfiltered, but it's still cloudy. If I could remember the name, I'd recommend it to you. It was amazing. 15:11, 28 August 2009 ::::Yeah, only the white stuff for me, served cold. A buddy of mine knew I was a sake drinker and gave me a bottle of Fuk U sake or some shit like that awhile back. Friggin horrid. The shit tasted like acetone. Nigori sake usually doesn't hang me over, but I think 1-1/2 bottles was a little much.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I only like it cold too. I've only tried hot sake once, and I don't think that'll ever happen again. Now that I think of it....I don't think I've ever been hung over on sake....but then again, I don't think I've ever had 1-1/2 bottles before (at least not in a row). 15:34, 28 August 2009 ::::::Poor ninefingers :< + ℓγssάή 15:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Try the Momokowa Pearl if you can find it. Its a junmai ginjo nigori genshu from Oregon. Top notch, and its only like 12 bucks a bottle. Its kind of tough to find around here. Only 2 liquor stores in Wichita carry it and they are out half the time. Probably because I buy most of it.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'll definitely try it. 15:57, 28 August 2009 :::::::::I've noticed since Nine is a RA legend, he's fairly popular on PvX as well. Next person after me gets banned. ~ Big sysop 17:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I love you biggles :D :D :D :D :D :D :D <3 <3 <3 17:55, 28 August 2009 You know what being well known in RA gets ya? It gets ya teammates that think they can get away with playing stupid and still win. It gets you other teammates who leech or quit because they don't like ya. It gets ya opponents that try to play their best game to beat ya. It gets ya assholes who talk big smack to ya when you get beat, then they talk smack to their friends and their friends talk smack to ya about getting beat in a match they didn't even play in. Ya get douchebags you don't know from Adam PMing ya calling you a hack, a wiki noob, or claiming ya stole your build from some poser that actually got it from you. If you try and change your name to slip back into obscurity and run the same build, you get called a wannabe of yourself or get told your not near as good as someone who's actually you. Loads of fun.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Just call them all eviscerated half-wit whale sperm covered pubic hairs. That usually sends people away. + ℓγssάή 18:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::At least on here, people tend to be relatively personable and nobody can spend a whole evening calling you every foul name they have words for while they are set to do not disturb.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::You can spam my ignore button all night, honey.... Wat? --'-Chaos-' 18:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I get trolled cause I'm pro hammer. And, like a douche, I run <333 in RA. Then I mercilessly troll those r13 HA monks that think Distortion is a good block skill to death. ~ Big sysop 18:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, well, it was probably your friggin hammer being swung at my head when I was wondering why my Shield of fukkin Force wasn't working.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, Chaos, my list is full. I can't ignore some douchebag without un-ignoring some other douchebag. I'm caught in a douchebag catch 22.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Kinda funny, and kinda sad. Unignore someone you suspect isn't there anymore. --'-Chaos-' 19:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It never ceases to amaze me how quickly some people, especially kids, turn into unbelievably rude little assholes when they have the safety of the internet to hide behind.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::They actually do it irl too, it's just not as common. The thing is just that irl you can put them in their place, or just be mature and punch them. I have a tendency to piss of people with low intelligence, and that usually ends up with funny discussions.. --'-Chaos-' 19:52, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm sure you're probably right. I have noticed that kids have gotten progressively more rude and disruptive in recent years. A lot of it probably has to do with blistering their little asses falling out of fashion. When I was a kid, if I threw a fit in public or acted like a little jerk, my mom would light my ass on FIRE. Nowadays, someone would turn you into social services for raising your voice at them.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Life is a sad thing, but we can't change that, so let's shove it in the balls and have a time of our life! --'-Chaos-' 20:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Also, I here you there bro --'-Chaos-' 21:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Do I get a cookie for running Coward Axe or E-Denial in RA when I'm really fucking bored? ···User_talk:Daññy 19:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :No cookie for you, that rates CAKE--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::the best part about e-denial faggotry? echo emp or echo backfire. good joke, c? ···User_talk:Daññy 19:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::I can deal with Backfire pretty well. Its those Echo/Blackout fukkers that I hate.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::/agree--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:58, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::echo emp sucks, you cant heal retarded melee as fast as they kill themselves then--Relyk 22:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I got banned again. >.> ~ Big sysop 01:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC)